Twilight Falls By Evil Hands Once More
by Lisa Violet
Summary: A young girl who ranaway from home years ago watches chaos over come Hyurle and watches chaos end by the legendary hero named Link. When she goes to Telma's bar one cold autumn day Telma pulls her to the side trying to get to know her. What will happen to the once broken bond to her and her father? And will she get over her fear of men abusing her? (Mainly by her father)


Please R&R I have a FictionPress account as well so i been busy on those stories. So I will try to update My FanFiction stories as well I been having bad things happen to me. in october I fell apart and lost my way then I went mental a little but I have somewhat bounced back so now I am on a quest to find myself through the darkness of hell. If you want to know more PM me about what I am going through go ahead. I won't get offended.

IN this story Link isn't human so you are aware still the young man in a clad tunic with the funny looking hat.

Introduction

It was after when Gannondorf was defeated. I watched the legendary hero defeat him from a distance. I was a quiet girl. I ran away from home when I was 8 years old due to my father abusing me. I watched chaos go down just to see good slowly rising up and defeating chaos. I didn't have anyone to turn to when I was in pain. I would watch people from a distance in places talk have fun. I know it sounds like I am a stalker, but I like to see people happy to be honest. When I seen someone upset I would go up to them and cheer them up.

Chapter one "Telma's bar"

It was winter time in Hyurle I walked into Telma's bar at night cause it was cold very cold!

"Hey dear, I see your face in my bar right around this time and I never got to know your name?" Said Telma

"My name is Hannah." I said

"So what brings you here?" Asked Telma

"The cold and a place to relax at. I am usually out and about fighting monsters out in Hyurle." I said

"Most people do that. Your pretty young to be out fighting. How old are you by chance?" Asked Telma

"I am 17 years old." I said

"You're the same age as my friend Link." Said Telma

"Who is Link?" I asked

"Most people know him as the 'Hero of Twilight' or 'The boy in a clad green tunic' Does that ring a bell?" Asked Telma

"You mean the boy who defeated Gannondorf?" I asked

"Yes, that's him you should meet him Hannah. He comes to the bar a lot. I am sure he will be here soon today I sent him a letter to talk to him about something very important." Said Telma

"Like what I know it is none of my business, but would you mind telling me?" I asked

"Sure you can help as well search for a missing girl. She is around the same age as you, Her name is Bella Winslow. A man named Daniel Winslow posted the missing report." Said Telma I gulped My real name was Bella Winslow and apparently my father posted a missing person report for me.

"Really!?" I said in a surprised way, but I was very shocked at this.

"You and Link should go up to the house where the man who sent out the missing person report for his child." Said Telma

"I work solo and I don't know where he lives." I half Lied

"He lives close to the south border outskirts of Hyurle." Said Telma I knew where that was. I just didn't want to return back to him. I was too afraid to return back to my father. A boy in green came up.

"Telma, so what was important." Asked the boy in green

"Oh Link your here. Hannah are you okay?" Asked Telma I drew in a deep breath and signed.

"You won't need to search for the missing girl cause I am her. I ran away from home years ago from my father abusing me." I said with my head looking down onto the counter top.

"Wait, what?" Said Link and Telma

"Yes, you two heard me right. I am surprised my father posted that missing person report. Although it has been nine years since I ran away from home, away from my father. I am not going to return home. You can letter him and tell him that I am fine. I don't mind that, but I am not going to return home to be abused once more." I said

"Wait a moment. What did your father do to you that was so bad?" Asked Telma

"Kicked me whipped me. Most times I was naked when I was whipped. Have you not notice the scars on me?" I asked now looking up at them.

"I thought those were battle scars not abused scars." Said Telma

"No, there not. I lived in fear and pain for those nine years! I knew if I told someone I would of been taken back to my father." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks Link wrapped his arms around me.

"And Yet you came here time to time to my bar. I did noticed that you were always upset." Said Telma

"Yes, For awhile I wanted to just die. I don't know why I haven't killed myself yet I just don't know. I lived with pain and despair and sorrow my whole life." I said crying. Link just helded me in his arms, I was sobbing a lot right now.

"Telma I don't now how her father will respond to her." Said Link still holding me in his arms while I was still crying.

"Hannah would you mind if I sent a letter to your father and tell him your still alive at least?" Asked Telma

"You may as well, but I am not going back to my father." I said Link held me even tighter. I stopped crying.

"Um Link your hugging me too tight." I said He lets go of me.

"Sorry, I get carried away with hugs." Said Link

"Hm Hannah what if your father changed and isn't the same mean man you knew him as?" Asked Telma

"I am not going to risk it." I said Someone came in the bar panting.

"Has anyone noticed the dark clouds surrounding Hyurle?" Asked the man panting

"No, I will check the dark clouds out." Said Link and leaves. When he got outside I knew I wasn't the only one that heard the loud slam. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, I get up and leave the bar. I didn't see Link at all. I went up the stairs and I noticed blood on the ground. I followed the small blood trail out to south Hyurle field. When I got out to South Hyurle field saw Link on the ground. I ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Get out of here before you get injured as well!" Shouted Link

"Well Well Well if it isn't my granddaughter Bella." Said the man

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Gannondorf I am surprised that your father hasn't told you about me." Said Gannondorf

"Your creepy." I said

"Come with me." Said Gannondorf

"NO. I don't know you and you injured my friend!" I shouted

"Get out of here Hannah." Said Link groaning in pain.

"Link I am not leaving you behind. I am a girl, but I know how to fight." I said Before I knew it I was knocked down, by Link cause Gannondorf tried to attack me. Link hit the ground hard in pain. While I was on him Gannondorf was getting ready to attack once more.

"Link!?" I said

"Forget about me and run." Said Link

"No, I am not running." I said At this point I knew if I remained as a human we would be killed so I transformed into my true form. I was a shadow dragon.

"What are you?" Link asked groaning in a lot of pain.

"I will explain later." I said and attacked back at Gannondorf I knew I badly injured Gannondorf, cause he disappeared. I picked up Link and carried him on my back.

"I would have never have guessed that you weren't human." Said Link I knew he was in a lot of pain. I took Link to a scared cave where not even a monster has been to. Link was still awake when I got back to where I was staying at for the past nine years. I placed him down on the leaf bed.

"Hannah where are we?" Asked Link still in a lot of pain

"In a place where you shouldn't get hurt. We are in a cave and not even monsters have been here." I said bending down tending to his wounds.

"Hannah please don't worry about me." Said Link

"Shut up and let me heal you." I said

"I can handle myself." Said Link

"No, you can't you can't even push me off of you." I said Link groaned at me in more pain. Link reached out and touched my hair.

"Why are you touching my hair?" I asked He pulled me even closer to him.

"Who said I wanted you off of me?" Said Link 'oh shit' I thought

"Your injured and have you gone mad?" I asked

"No, I haven't gone mad." Said Link

"Let go of me." I demanded I knew he had a crush on me, but for him to like me this much already when we had only known each other for maybe an hour or so all in just one day. His arms were around my waist. 'Why was this happening to me now? Why now?' I thought

"Link, stop it!" I said Now he was on top of me and I knew this was not going to end well. I never letted a boy to get this close to me, but why wasn't I all that scared? I was afraid of men getting this close to me. I was on the ground trying to get away from Link. Next thing I knew was that he was kissing me on the lips. Why wasn't I rejecting this like I would if a man got too close. Was I falling in love with Link? He stops kissing me.

"I'm not human either, I too am a dragon. We are the same element type of dragon. I never told my foster parents that I wasn't human I knew they would freak out." Said Link

"Why is it that when you hugged me when you first met me I didn't wig out? I have this fear of men that will abuse me, but when I am around you my fear of men isn't bothering me." I said

"I don't know. Even though I am badly injured I still can find the strength to move around. Hannah I know I should of waited a little more longer to tell you." Said Link

"No your fine. Want me to heal you?" I asked

"I'll be fine. So don't worry too much about me." Said Link and kissed me again. I kissed him back. We kissed for awhile then broke apart, with small pants

"I will never hurt in in anyway unless it is out of true love, but I will never abuse you." Said Link

"Link, I don't know what to do about my father. I am afraid." I said

"I am here for you Hannah. I will protect you." Said Link and kissed me again, but for a split second then pulled away.

"Link, thank you for being here with me." I said

"I want to be you dragon mate Hannah. Would you be my mate?" Asked Link

"Yes, I will be your mate. We may as well leave to go to my father I still remember where he live at." I said

"And it has been how long since the last time you were there, before you ran away?" Asked Link

"Too long About 8-9 years." I said


End file.
